Nico's twisted past
by ChristianCountryGirl
Summary: Sure nico's life started out semi normal but that doesn't mean it's gonna stay that way! rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay so I've just had this weird idea stuck in my head for ever and I decided to finally write it down, or type it if you want to be specific, this story is just kind of **

**random because of Nico's memory loss we have no idea what happened in his past so for the sake of my story line, let's just say Nico was dipped in the river Lethe ( I **

**think thats the right river) and went to the lotus casino when he was 9 ½, k? Okay. we will start are story off when he was eight, have fun! I don't own any thing you recognize here unfortunately. **

**p.s reviews are more than welcome.**

**p.p.s James Christopher, is an oc.**

Nico flopped back on the damp grass it was seven thirty in the morning and he was already tired out from fencing practice with his brother, "c'mon bro you can't be tired already, we've only been out here for forty-five minutes!" James exclaimed chuckling Nico glared at him " I can actually, because unlike

you I'm only eight and have been practicing for only a year whereas you are thirteen and have been practicing for a lot longer than I have" he said his tone testy "calm down Nico I was only teasing, I'm tired to actually, and I 'm going inside to see if breakfast is ready. You wanna come?"

Nico sighed but pulled himself up, "just when I got comfortable." he grumbled James chuckled again but didn't comment he ran up the back steps to the door that opened to the laundry room right next to a flight of steps descending to the basement in their new house.

They had just moved to america a month ago, they lived in the country so the war didn't really bother them and none of their close neighbors had kids so they wouldn't really get a chance to make friends till school started. Nico and James ran inside the screen door letting it bang close behind them,

"Bianca?" Nico called " I'm down here!" Bianca yelled her voice echoing up the stairs Nico and James carefully maneuvered around the boxes making sure their training swords were safe in their scabbards, cause some boxes still needed to be unpacked and if they knocked any over the results would be disastrous,

Nico reached the steps first and raced down them opening the door at the bottom and going in, James hot on his heels. Ten year old Bianca had been practicing her throwing knives and when the boy's came in she grinned triumphantly at them " I broke my record!" she yelled "twenty bullz eyes in a row!"

both the boys stopped in their tracks for a second then grins broke out of their faces "that's great sis' but I'm still twenty five ahead of you" James teased heading toward the rack where they kept their weapons "shut up" Bianca said sticking out her tongue "hey guy's look what I found!"

exclaimed Nico, James and Bianca went over to where he was standing in the far corner, all three of them studied the strange object Nico had found, it was a hot pink medium size ball with a black and dark green ring around it inside it had an arrow like compass thingy,

but it didn't point north instead there were a bunch of words with numbers beside them, on the other side of the ball there were dozens of colors making shapes and dancing around making them hard to keep track of, it seemed to glow with an inner bright (neon) green light.

"what is it?" Bianca breathed James just shook his head, his eyes staying fastened on the object which Nico promptly decided to call iffy, "kids time to eat" the three kids jumped in surprise as their mother called down the stairs "be there in a minute mom!" Bianca yelled back, Nico got up "I'm gonna put this on the shelf" he said heading for one of the many storage shelves that line the wall,

he set it down in a box and turned to his siblings "could you lift me up?" he asked James, James nodded and went over lifting Nico onto his shoulders and Bianca went over to help keep Nico steady as if by some unspoken agreement all three of them knew that they should keep iffy a secret for awhile at least.

"ki-" the sound of his moms voice startled Nico and his fingering slipped the box fell barely missing James, Bianca opened her mouth to scream but then the ball hit the floor and suddenly she was clutching some ones hand hovering in the middle of no where, it felt as if she was stuck under mountains

of blindingly colorful yet weightless cloth it was all around her she could feel her hand holding some one else's but she couldn't see whose, the situation was the same for the other two boy's except Nico still felt that he was on some ones shoulders, and James felt like some one was on his shoulders and holding his hand,

suddenly they weren't there any more instead they were standing in some woods but James immediately slipped 'cause they had been transported to a side of a steep hill and soon Nico, James and Bianca were

tumbling head over heels, they reach the bottom dizzy and bruised,

but didn't stay there long cause as the got up the sounds of a battle made them army crawl up to the top of the ridge their jaws dropped as they took in the scene before them...

**ya! thats a cliff hanger! Hey just wanted to say hoped you like it, and sorry if its a bit rushed at the end I got to go to bed in like ten minutes ago and I wanted to post this, any-who have a good day and Jesus Christ bless you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n hey y'all here's the second chapter. I actually had no intention of writing this but I got a review, and it made me _really_ excited, so this chapter is dedicated to savespot thank you soooo much for the review. Hope this chapter lives up to ya'lls expectation. Oh and its come to my attention that I didn't give any of the kids a real description in the last chapter so I 'll include that in this one, sorry 'bout that. I don't own Pjo, uncle Rick _troll_ Riorden does. Jesus Christ bless ya.**

**P. S. reviews help keep me writing. Now to the story!**

The scenery was perfect in Oroelando the sun was shining a whisper of a breeze and white clouds raced across the sky the hills were beautiful and it was clear days like these when you could see the mountains, and people from far far way would have said it was almost perfect,

almost except for the sounds of battle in a large valley hidden by hills from miles around you could hear iron striking iron,screams of pain, the frantic neighing of horses, and orders being screamed by officers hoping against hope that they'll be heard by their troops,

on top of one of the hills three kids were staring, at the scene before them. The three kids could have been triplets all three of them wore their training uniforms; blue jeans, dark green t-shirt, and black boots.

They had almost matching black hair the boy's cut short but the girls was almost to her waist in a braid, the boy in the middle looked between 14 and 12, the boy on the right looked about 9 and the girl on the left seemed 10. James pulled his younger brother and sister back from the ridge and to the bottom of a hill,

Nico had his face in an unreadable expression and Bianca had a look of almost comical horror and disgust, James kept his expression under control, out of the three he was the only one who knew who their dad really was so he'd seen some pretty crazy things already. "J,J,Where are we?" Bianca asked using James old nick-name "don't call me that" James said out of pure habit. Nico looked around 'I know this place!'

he thought " do you think we went back in time? Or traveled to another universe? or-" James interrupted Bianca mid sentence " I don't think- Nico where are you going?" Nico had started walking back up the hill he felt a strange tug leading him to the battle, "come back " James and Bianca yelled at

him, when he didn't stop they raced up the hill, Nico glanced back and saw them running up the hill after him '_go to the battle, protect the child of the sea' _Nico heard a voice sound in his head, he frowned

knowing that it was the dumbest thing he could do, yet he had to do it, he felt like some one else was controlling him and he had no choice but to obey, so he raced the rest of the way to the top of the ridge, and scanned the battle field then he saw him.

A dark haired boy that looked about 3 years old hiding between the body of two dead horses, Nico drew his training sword and ran down the ridge. Nico had never been in a battle before and he never wanted to again, he blocked all blows that came his way,

but thanks to his size it was considerably lesser than it could have been he felt like he was on a crowded street made of bloody bodies of men and horses, being jostled and shoved this way and that, sunlight gleamed off of the soldiers armor as if it was trying to blind him, (Nico was really starting to hate light colors)

he made his way, as best he could in the general direction of the young boy, by the time Nico found him he had several medium sized cuts, and enough bruises (from ramming into chain mail) that he thought he would collapse, his eyes widened as he saw a knight lift his sword to kill the young boy,

and with out thinking he picked up the nearest thing he could find (his sword was about to snap) and threw it, well it turned out he had picked up a helmet enough to get the soldiers attention, but not enough to do any thing else,

the knight turned and strode over to him, he raised his sword and quickly brought it down, Nico brought up his training sword to try and deflect the blow luckily it worked, unfortunately his sword finally snapped, again the knight raised his sword and brought it down Nico cringed and squeezed his eyes shut '_ sorry weird voice but I don't I 'll be protecting any one any more' _

he thought then he heard a strange scream coming from behind him, he opened his eyes to see the knight staring behind him his sword hovering mid-swing suddenly a blurred figure slammed into the knight sending him reeling

Nico swung around to find himself face to face with James "we'll talk later" he said hurriedly then ran to the toddler picked him up and swung him up piggy-back style and started running out of the battle Nico grabbed a sword that was a lot heavier than he was used to so he immediately dropped it and grabbed a knife from a dead knights belt

and followed him Bianca appeared by his side, she was most likely the one who'd tackled the knight, she helped him protect the rear while James plowed on ahead fighting with all six years of training, they made it to the edge and didn't stop till they were out of earshot, "what were you thinki-"

Bianca started but a blinding flash cut her off (Nico knew he'd never where bright clothing any more) a glowing lady appeared, she had blonde hair and strikingly gray eyes, she was probably the second prettiest lady Nico'd ever seen, his mom of course being the first. She wore a strange Greek style dress "hello children I am Athena." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay don't expect the next chapter so quick. I just wanted to put this one up so you guys know whats going on. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own pjo.**

**P.S reviews are more than welcome.**

" before you say any thing, we have a very limited time so I will explain quickly than if you have questions I'll see if we have enough time for them." Athena said "Now you three have been hand picked by the fates to guard the boy until he turns seven" s

he told them gesturing to the toddler "their is a titan named kronoss who is stirring from his prison and want's to destroy him so he sent him back in time to now, and he will keep doing this until he turns seven, the orb you found will transport you to the place the boy is sent each time kronoss has sent him the mist will help you stay unnoticed by normal people, "

Nico and Bianca still a bit stunned held out their hands, James was a bit suspicious but held out his hand as well Athena touched each one sending a buzz through them the three kids jerked their hands away, but Athena held up a hand to stop them from pouring out with questions

" there. Now every time you feel a buzz in that hand you will know you have exactly five minutes before you need to get to the orb, I have instructed Hephaestus to build a small room under your basement where he'll put the orb, and every thing you need to go where ever the orb sends you, only you three or a god can open it.

Any questions?" for a second there was nothing but the faint sound of the battle still going on strong, the toddler lay on the ground asleep and drooling, James looked like he was concentrating on some thing, and Nico and Bianca were speechless.

"why just until he's seven?" Nico finally managed Athena nodded her aproval at the question, then shrugged "that is what the fates instructed" she answered "why woulld this krony guy what to kill him?" Bianca asked, "the boy is prophesied to destroy him."

"why did you come?" James asked not looking a her " Hephaestus and I are the only ones that know"

" you said your Athena, like the Greek gods? I mean they can't be still alive, can they?" Bianca said uncertainly "James can explain" Athena said waving her questions aside,

"hows the kid going to get home?" Nico wanted to know " I'll return him, and when he wakes up he'll think this was all a dream. Now we're out of time the orb will puul you back to your time as soon as the boy's truly safe, no time will have passed in your time." she said scooping up the toddler an d disappearing with another (annoying) flash. Nico and Bianca turned to James

"what James asked when he saw they were looking at him "well..." James sighed "all he Greek myths are real and one of the gods is our dad, no I don't know who." he said in a rush, he hated lying to them but it was necessary. His siblings looked satisfied with this explanation and let it go, "you kno-" Bianca started "shhh." Nico hissed "listen" James and Bianca listened then they heard hooves pounding over the ground,

they glanced to the top of the hill. And froze. As far as the eye could see heir were knights on horses, obviously some ones back-up, riding as hard as they could towards the battle. Unfortunately James,Bianca and Nico were in between them and their goal, and they didn't seem to have any intention of slowing down.

Of course they had no idea what to do as they couldn't go around, going in between or under the horses would be suicide, and as they didn't know how to fly they figured they couldn't go over,

so they turned and ran, as if their lives depended on it, which all three of them figured it did.

They got to the top of the hill before the knights caught up with them Bianca grabbed Nico's hand and James grabbed Bianca's, but Nico slipped the knights horse were less than hlaf a foot away and Nico closed his eyes expecting to be crushed.

Nico suddenly crashed into James and Bianca and they were all laying on their basement floor, "-are you kids okay down there?" their mom's voice called down the stairs "ya. Be up in a minute" James managed to call from the bottom of the pile "well hurry or your food will get cold" she said and they heard her footsteps retreating to the kitchen,

the three kids picked themselves up in a daze, and started toward the stairs, suddenly a buzz ran from their hand up their arms they, stopped and stared at each other "already?but I'm hungry" Bianca squeaked James set his jaw and turned "we cant let a child die because we're hungry."he said "besides" his voice softened "we'll be home soon"

Bianca sighed but agreed she turned to Nico "you staying here ?" she asked "and let you two have fun without me?! I don't think so" he replied Bianca heard a swoosh and she turned to see a door that she could have sworn hadn't been there before opened "ladies first." James said bowing Bianca took a breath and stepped inside.

**Thanks for reading! Jesus Christ bless ya!**


End file.
